


Febuwhump 24: Abandoned

by orphan_account



Series: Febuwhump 2020 [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Homeless Peter Parker, Orphan Peter Parker, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter hides the fact that he's a homeless orphan from Tony so he isn't disappointed.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Febuwhump 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620904
Comments: 5
Kudos: 428





	Febuwhump 24: Abandoned

**Author's Note:**

> I want to do a Disney or other 'traditional' film AU so please feel free to submit ideas and I'll try and have a draft up by the weekend!

“That’s the third time this week, Peter.”

  
“It’s not that bad, I promise,” Peter rushed to say as Tony accused him.

  
“It’s Thursday!” Tony said, exasperated.

  
“I know but it'll get better,” Peter looked at him innocently and Tony sighed.

  
“If it happens again-"

  
“It won't,” he promised even though he wasn’t sure if he could keep it. 

  
As far as Tony knew, Peter was being bullied at school and had once again, claimed a black eye and split lip. Of course, that wasn’t the case, people tend to hate ‘drug addicts' who ‘beg for money’ in the street, especially teens as it turns out. He wasn’t addicted to drugs or alcohol or anything but people also tend to assume that if there is a homeless person who was _literally_ just minding his own business, they are some kind of horrible person who was kicked out because they were doing meth or something. 

  
Peter didn’t want rude or anything but could they, and in the kindest possible way, please fuck off? For one, he wasn’t even sixteen yet and for two, he apparently ‘looked twelve years old’ so why would these people even want to beat up a child. 

  
Peter kept it from Mr Stark, though. If he were to know that he was homeless or that Aunt May was... well let’s just say he didn’t need that. He was just thankful that his school never asked about his absences and that there were so many runaway cases these day, that his ‘disappearance’ wasn’t advertised. 

  
“Alright, Happy'll drop you off at your apartment and I expect to see you tomorrow without any bruises. Goodbye for now, Underoos!” Tony shouted after him as he began towards the elevator.

As Mr Stark promised, Happy dropped him off at his old apartment, thankfully not waiting around to see him duck into an alley to climb up one of the walls and sleep on the roof of the building closest to it. He learned quickly that you should never sleep in a vulnerable place or you’ll get your stuff stolen and gain a few bruises and roof tops seemed to be am easy bargain for Spider-Man. Using his backpack as a pillow, he settled down and slept semi-peacefully.

  
The familiar glowing eyes toward over him, allowing Peter to quickly jolt awake and collect himself. The merciless yet surprisingly warm mask of the Iron Suit glared at him and even though he knew he didn’t, he felt like he could see the disappointment in Tony’s face. He swung his backpack onto his shoulder, preparing to make a quick escape, when he felt a flesh hand on his shoulder, pausing his movements.

The warm, concerned gaze of Mr Stark's caught his own and he realised that it wasn't disappointment in his eyes, it was worry.

  
“What'cha doing sleeping out here, bud?” he asked with sincerity. Peter didn’t reply, swallowing down tears. Tony seemed to take the hint and engulfed Peter in a hug, a once-in-a-lifetime experience. He buried his head in his shoulder, his tears wetting the fabric.

They stayed like that for several hours, Tony activating the heater on his suit as it began getting colder in the night. Eventually the kid had cried himself to sleep, still in Tony’s arms.

“I’ll never abandon you, bambino.”


End file.
